User talk:RachelRichey
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Canadiancomicsdatabase Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Rachel! My name is Carter and I've recently started posting here on the Canadian Comics Database Wiki. I started with posting pages for all of the Golden Age Characters that I know of (most of which I wrote myself over at the Public Domain Super Heroes Wiki and then transferred here - the rest fall under the Creative Commons License for Wikis). Anyhow, in the Characters Section, I've begun adding characters who, although published by American (or otherwise) publishers, are Canadian citizens in their respective fictional backgrounds. I think this is a great way to showcase Canadian characters (like Wolverine, for example) who are Canadian but, published elsewhere. I've made it very clear which ones are which by creating a sub-categories page for Marvel Comics (and, when I have the time, other publishers like DC, etc...). I really don't think this is hurting anyone, it's merely providing a more effective and through encyclopedia of Canadian Comics AND Canadians IN Comics! Anyhow, someone who chooses not to log in and is merely masquerading as "A Wikia contributor" seems to have taken issue and repeatedly deletes the Deadpool page. I'm not sure who this person is or why it's offended him/her so much but, do you have a problem with it? I just can't see why a page centered on both Comics and Canada wouldn't benefit from representing everything about both Comics and Canada all on one wiki? If there is going to be a page about both Comics and Canada, why not have everything relating to both Comics and Canada available with the click of one site? Lol Anyhow, I just thought I'd message and see your thougths on it. Thanks in advance and nice to "meet" you, Carter. :-) Are you still active here? The number of edits/contributions you've done since starting this site 2 years ago is pretty minimal (in fact, it's laughable). Is this wiki still something you are interested in or should I start my own? It seems like wasted space (especially since there is no moderator that could correct any mistakes that may or may not get made... Let's face it: you're AWOL).Cebr1979 (talk) 03:13, July 21, 2013 (UTC)